


Call Me After the Show

by chubbychoco



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/pseuds/chubbychoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hear Cecil chuckle; the noise was smooth and low, and it burned like a honey-gold coal, sparking Carlos’ senses like nothing ever had.  That was okay; he knew the routine by now…not that it felt like a routine.  Nothing Cecil did seemed to fall into a pattern except the actual phone call itself.  They’d started this several weeks ago, though for the life of him, Carlos couldn’t remember how exactly it all started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of my writing this drabble (as with most of my drabbles, it was a request on tumblr), I'd only listened to WTNV up to Episode 7: History Week. At the time of my posting this here, I have since made it to Episode 13: A Story About You.

"Hello, Perfect Carlos.  Did you enjoy the show?"

Carlos swallowed hard.  There were times when he wished Cecil wouldn’t always tack ‘perfect’ onto his name - or, for that matter, just about anything that had to do with him.  But he knew exactly what was coming, so for now, he wouldn’t let it bother him.  ”I always do.  The weather was really…interesting.”

He could hear Cecil chuckle; the noise was smooth and low, and it burned like a honey-gold coal, sparking Carlos’ senses like nothing ever had.  ”I’m glad.”  Carlos could hear fabric rustling on the other line, and he knew that Cecil wasn’t going to waste any time tonight.  That was okay; he knew the routine by now…not that it felt like a routine.  Nothing Cecil did seemed to fall into a pattern except the actual call itself.  They’d started this several weeks ago, though for the life of him, Carlos couldn’t remember how exactly it all started.  ”Are you alone?”

"Yes," Carlos responded.

"Do you wish I was with you?"

Carlos closed his eyes and gripped the phone between his ear and shoulder.  Cecil knew the answer, but Carlos liked it when he asked him questions.  ”Yes.”

"So do I.  Do you want to know what I would do if I were there?"

Carlos almost nodded, but remembered himself and said in a voice already rough with need, “Yes.”

Cecil chuckled again.  ”Well now…I think this time, I would run my hands through your perfect hair.  Tug it at the base of your neck, soothe each lovely strand, and start kissing my way down your neck and collarbones.  I think I might bite.  Just a bit.  But you’d like a bit of biting, wouldn’t you, you perfect, perfect man?”

"Yes," Carlos said haltingly, palming his half-hard length through his pants.

"I’d get you hard for me.   _Tease_  you into it by licking and sucking all those places you want m - no,  _need_ me.  Except, of course, the place you need me most.  Tell me, Carlos, where would you want my mouth?”

Carlos swallowed hard.  Cecil knew damn well where Carlos would want him, but seemed to like it when he used coarse words.  ”My…my cock,” he rasped.

"Oh, that  _filthy_ mouth of yours,” Cecil hummed, and Carlos could hear a small grunt that he knew by now meant Cecil was touching himself.  ”We would simply  _have_  to clean it out before you and I did anything in the bedroom…or maybe we wouldn’t be in your bedroom.  Perhaps in your lab chair.  Would you like that, Carlos?  Me kneeling between your knees in your laboratory, lavishing attention on every inch of your body before I opened my mouth and took you in?  My lips would part just enough to let you in, and I’d work over every inch, bit by bit until you couldn’t hold back your noises any more…”

Carlos let out a small, strangled noise and jerked the fly of his pants open, freeing his arousal from his boxers and rutting into his hand.  He figured he’d waited long enough.

"Yes.  You make such  _wonderful_ noises.  You know, I’d love to be there in person, drawing those out of you…oh, the pleasure I’d take in it.  You wouldn’t need to touch me; I’d be hard and aching for you - “

"I’d want to touch you," Carlos cut in, whining softly as he smoothed his thumb over the head of his length.

The noise Cecil made in response to that was positively pornographic, and it caused Carlos’ cock to jump in his hand.  He tightened his grip slightly, biting his lip as Cecil continued in a considerably more breathless tone, “I don’t think I’d last very long if you did that for me.  I can’t imagine…can’t…”  His voice became fluttery and his words shaken as he approached orgasm, and Carlos whined in response to Cecil’s obvious pleasure - it was simultaneously odd and thrilling that he didn’t have to be there in person to make Carlos feel so amazing.  Precome slicked his skin as he moved faster.  ”I might even come before you.  I can’t even imagine how that would feel - at the height of pleasure with your hand on me and your cock in my mouth; god, Carlos,  _god..!_ ”

The sound of Cecil’s climax did plenty to spur Carlos on to his own.  He moved his hand in ways he only ever did when he was desperate, then groaned loud and low when he came against the slicked warmth of his palm.

Carlos panted, wishing - not for the first time - that they could actually meet up sometime.  Unfortunately, their schedules didn’t leave much time for each other…but the difference between Cecil’s professional demeanor and his phone-sex one was like the difference between night and day, and damn if that didn’t make Carlos want to call in some very inconvenient vacation time in order to follow through on some of those sordid fantasies Cecil described.  Yes, he did most of the talking, but that was all right - they both seemed to like it that way.

"One of these days, you and I are going to meet in person," Carlos panted.

"I would like that very much."  The sounds on the other line indicated that Cecil was cleaning up, and Carlos wished he could be there.

"Maybe next week?"

"Hopefully, I can swing something with Management."  Carlos knew Cecil  _really_ wanted to meet him if he was willing to brave the terrifying entity that was Station Management.

"You don’t have to do that."

"I want to."

Carlos cleared his throat and looked down at his semen-spattered hand and pants.  Yep, definitely time to clean up…before his body decided refractory periods were overrated and tried to get him up for Round Two.  ”Well until then, I guess…good night?”

He heard a soft, happy hum from Cecil’s end.  ”Yes.  Good night, Perfect Carlos.  Good night.”


End file.
